Thunder and Lightning
by Kawaiitomboy
Summary: This is what made Nariko walker leave her family, my OC owned by me, ninjago owned by LEGO. First actual fan fic, no flames please. Please review and/or follow and favorite :3
1. Chapter 1

Ninjago story

Thunder and lightning

~8 years ago~

.:Ninjago Story:.

Jay entered the room, his blue eyes with a glint of worry. His twin sister laid on her bed, motionless, the moving of her best friend, Cole, saddend her so much she didn't eat. The young boy slowly walked into the room, a plate of food in his right hand. His sister heard his movements, "w-what J-Jay?" her voice cracked the silence in the air. "Nariko, you haven't eaten.. I'm afraid you'll starve. You know that you should, after our parents treated you." His face wore a mask of worry and sadness.

Nariko turned around to face her brother, slightly smiling, her brother had always taken care of her when their parents didn't, they thought she was too different. But not Jay. She grabbed the plate in his hand and started scarf down it's contents until it was spotless. Her brother slightly jumped at the sudden movement by his sister, but smirked soon after recovering. Nariko smiled, she knew this was her brother's cooking. "They found out didn't they?" Jay lowered his head and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "yeah... They caught on." The girl hugged her brother, and whispered in his ear, "Your the only one I have now." Jay flinched, his messy russet hair contrast to his raven haired sister. They were opposites, but they needed each other. "D-don't be like that Nariko... You still have Cole..."  
"I never got his address..."  
"Oh, well... It's ok right? You'll just stay with me, when I'm old enough, I'll buy a place we can live in.

"Jay, Thank you... for everything, but I... Have to go." The sadness in her tone made Jay yell/whisper, " WHAT WHY?!" "I'm sorry, but I promise that I'll see you again... It's to hard here, seeing you use all your energy to care and protect me, I just... Want you not to feel burdened." "... Nariko... Just promise me you'll visit." "I promise." "I love you brother, make people laugh for me, ok? You haven't heard that in a while." "Love you to sis, I'll try to make others laugh in your place." They shared an embrace before departure, Nariko looked a bit funny with a huge blue scarf around her neck, a large backpack on her back. She had enough money in her wallet to last her a few days, probably even find a pet. Some food for her walk, Jay sighed slightly as his sister walked off into the sunset, (no pun intended) the golden sand contrast to the slender 10 year old. Jay walked back inside, holding in tears, he grabbed his journal and began writing.

'My sister is gone, she decided she would go in order for me to have a good life... But the rest of my life, I feel that she will be that hole in my heart forever, she was the only one who would laugh at my jokes, the one I always went to when I was having a hard time, the only one who would ever be my sister. Everyone else thought I was a freak also, but I never got to tell her that... I hope now, she would visit... Soon.'


	2. Chapter 2: When I'm older

Thunder and Lightning: Chapter 2: When I'm older...

~8 Years later~

Nariko held the faded scarf in her hand, the rough, worn fabric softly scratching her skin. She teared up at the last fading moment with her beloved brother. Yet, Nariko smiled sadly, wrapping the scarf around her neck. Feeling the forgotten warmness of it's past, she walked off. The cold, wet pavement splashing with every step she takes. Her wolf, Pluto, trotting behind her. He barked once to get his friend's attention, Nariko bending down to the curious pup. "What is it Pluto?" Pluto whimpered in reply, she smiled slightly. "It's ok Pluto," Nariko patted the young wolf, "I'm just remembering old memories." The raven haired girl stood up and walked again, "faded, beautiful memories..." She said softly, continuing forth through Ninjago city's alleyways.

Jay walked to the rooftop of his apartment building, where he stood at the edge breathlessly. Jay lifted his contraption on to his back, spreading it's mechanical wings. He took a deep breath and off he glided, Jay grinned, shouting a triumphant yell. Not noticing the billboard in front of him, he smacked the wall, falling on a nearby rooftop. Jay raised his hand to his head to feel for any bruises, when he saw an old man sitting peacefully a few feet away. Jay took off his contraption and walked over the bearded man, who simply asked, "The lightning is within, you, creative one, shall join me and become a ninja!" Interested in his offer, Jay accepted. Walking with the old man to the top of a mountain, where a monastery stood. Jay's eyes wandered from the old structure over to the grand view. Where he sighed and thought of his sister, who always loved to watch the sunsets. Jay heard his name being called, he glanced back, the bearded man motioning him to come inside. He walked into the monastery, still thinking of his sister.


	3. Chapter 3: The Diamond

Ninjago story chapter 3

**Chapter three: The diamond**

A/N: Please tell me what the big cords on the side of the elevator what's are if I'm wrong.

Nariko took out the diamond in her satchel, the biggest diamond ever found, the Ninjago diamond. Was in her pale hands. The most wanted thief pulled of one of the biggest heists in Ninjago City history. She smiled as she gave it to her client, who smiled deviously with his unusual pointed teeth. "Thank you, I shall give you what we agreed on." He motioned his hand in a forward motion, the dark clothed boy behind him brought out a silver suitcase. Smiling with content, Nariko shook hands with her client and took the money. "And remember," the client ordered, "We never met."

Nariko quietly made her way up to her cruddy apartment, the one she could live-low on. Smiling slightly at the front desk, a boy around her age named Zane sat quietly reading a book. Climbing on the elevator, she clicked the 13th floor button. Pluto by her side, they slowly went up until they heard four thumps.

The ninja stood on the unmoving elevator, planning to knock out the guards that were supposedly inside. They jumped in, only to be finding a wolf with a girl holding a suitcase. "W-what the?!" Nariko screamed, sending a sonic blast through the air. Surprised at what she accomplished, the ninja went to capture her. Nariko opened the elevator door, which had a _steep_ drop. Pluto climbing into her satchel, Nariko jumped and pulled out two knives to latch on to the wall. The ninja followed her climbing up the shaft, Nariko glanced up at the 13th floor then back down. Nariko silently cursed under her breath and tried opening the elevator door, when it wasn't budging, Nariko angrily punched it, Making it break open. With no thought on _how_ she did it she ran into her room and locked it. Heart beating fast, after a few moments of silence, there was a knock on the door.


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I just need to say that i won't be uploading any new chapters for a while. School and stuff you get the jiff! Anyways, I hope you all have great lives, be happy and stuff. Blah blah, see you soon! :D**

**-KawaiiTomboy**


	5. Chapter 4: Captured

A/N: Finally! Chapter 4!

**.:Captured:.**

"Um, miss?" A voice said from outside, Nariko wished hopefully the ninja were not outside. She had her Pluto take a look through a hole in her door, the small wolf nodded, saying it was alright. Nariko hesitantly opened the door, only to find Zane in his normal clothes. "Oh, Hi Zane... Sorry I didn't open it sooner, someone was chasing me.." Nariko smiled weakly, Zane smiled back, "It is not a problem, I just came to hand you your package." He was hiding the fact that the ninja were hiding right next to them, behind the wall. "Uh, really? I didn't order anything.." Nariko hesitantly reached out to get the package Zane was holding, only to be grabbed by a pair of arms and eyes covered. "Sorry Tokyo..." Was the last thing Nariko heard before she and Pluto blacked out. Pluto on the other hand, was well aware on what was happening.

When Nariko found Pluto, she was stealing a chemical reactor from a toxic waste lab. She saw how Pluto was being tortured, subjected to radioactive cruelties. When Nariko stole her targeted item, she grabbed Pluto before blowing up the lab. Thus, making a friendship between the telekinetic wolf and the thief. Pluto could sense and read someone else's thoughts. What he picked up was...

"We have to get her to Sensei." The black one's anime chibi said, Pluto had a curious glint in his eyes, who's their Sensei?

Next, Pluto taped into the red one's mind. "Shit, I lost my phone..." The red one's chibi said, rummaging through his pockets. Pluto tilted his head in confusion, why would he need a phone now?

Getting bored of watching the red one, he taped into the green one's mind. "Where's the suitcase?" The green one's chibi said, dashing around Nariko's apartment looking for it. Pluto rolled his eyes, the red one was holding it.

"She looks familiar.." The blue one's chibi said, staring at the chibi version of Nariko. Pluto's golden eyes glittered, he KNEW him! Finally, Pluto tried reading Zane's mind, but to no avail. 'There is something off about him..' the wolf thought.

**~le time skip of rainbow farting ninja!~**

When the Ninja got to the bounty, they put Nariko down on the guest bed, and put Pluto in the room also. They quickly opened the case she was holding to find... Nothing? "Why isn't anything fucking in there?!" Kai shouted, Zane looked at it more closely, there seemed to be another layer... The Nindroid pushed a hidden button on the top of the case, which made the bottom open up to find... a stone!? Zane picked it up, looking at how oddly carved it is. Lloyd grabbed it out of his hands, "what's this?" Throwing the rock between his gloved hands. Zane quickly caught it in mid-air, "Don't Lloyd, this may be part of the prophecy..." Everyone looked at him in suspicion, the Nindroid sighed, "I might as well tell you."


End file.
